View From Heaven
by Tears-For-Fears
Summary: threeshot. Long after Jude's death, Tommy reminisces about his and her life, their short marriage, and her tragic death. TJ
1. Part 1

**A/N: Ok, since it's gonna be really long if I just put it in one chapter, this is going to be a two or possibly three shot. The first part is pretty much just rambling, but it will get more interesting. Tell me if you think I should post more. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the song "View From Heaven" by Yellowcard, but I do own Lucy.**

**View from Heaven**

**Part 1**

They were the happiest couple on Earth. Even a blind man could see that they were madly in love. It started the day she turned 18. He had taken her up to the roof that morning and told her he loved her. That's all it took. They became the kind of lovers one would expect to see in fairy-tales. They just seemed to...fit together, never questioning the other's love or the fact that they had it all. Flowers, kisses, interviews, a wedding and...A baby. She had gotten the news a few days after he proposed; she was about a month along. It drew them even closer together, the fact that soon they would have a child of their own; a real family. That's when everything went wrong. It was early in the morning when she had been rushed to the hospital with him right by her side. He knew what was happening. She was going into labor. In the delivery room was one of the rare times they had ever fought. He had tried to calm her down, only to be met by screams of pain and horrible mood swings. He just couldn't bare to see her suffer, so he left.

He had no idea something was wrong. He knew she was in pain, but he just thought it was normal. Pretty soon she'd be fine and they would have a baby of their own. Too bad that wasn't what had happened. After a while of standing outside of the hospital for a while listening to screams and shouts, everything went silent. He became concerned about what had happened and decided to go and check in. That's when he saw it. His daughter had been born. A beautiful baby girl with blue eyes and dark blonde hair. She looked just like her mother. At first, Tommy was touched at this site. He finally had a family. But then he realized...something wasn't right. Jude wasn't breathing, and neither was the baby. He yelled for the doctors to save them, asking why they couldn't breathe and what had gone wrong. They all panicked. They began operating; doing anything they could to save Jude, and the baby. In the end, they came back to Tommy with sad news. "We've done all we could," Explained a nurse. Tommy just sat there in shock; listening to someone he didn't even know tell him the hardest thing he would ever have to hear. The baby was alive, but Jude, Jude was gone.

That was 16 years ago. Tommy had never re-married, as he had never been able to find anyone who could replace the love of his life. Correction, he had never tried. He had raised his daughter on his own, no mother, and no help from anyone. He named her Lucy, remembering how Jude had always loved that name, and about her tradition. "My dad would flip if I didn't name it after a Beatles song," She had said. He smiled fondly at the memory, remembering all the good times they had had together, but suddenly hate himself for not being there to say goodbye. He sat at the desk in his lonely office, thinking about his last night with Jude, how he never thought the last thing she had ever said to him was out of anger. Tears started to fall down his face, but he stopped them when he heard a knocking on his door. He quickly wiped away his tears and put away the picture of him and Jude he had been staring at. He muttered a quick "Come in," just loud enough for the person to hear, and Lucy Quincy came running through the door. "Hey dad!" Tommy smiled at his daughter. Tiny figure, bright blue eyes, and long blonde hair, now turned fiery red. Exactly like her mother at 16. It brought back memories, but it also killed him inside. He shook it off and greeted her.

"Hey, girl! What's up?" She ran up to his desk, putting a piece of paper down in front of him. He looked at it.

"Look at what Kwest and I found. I told him I really like the lyrics, so he told me you would know who wrote it. Do you?" Tommy sighed, looking away from her.

"Yeah. I do." Lucy stared at her father in anticipation.

"Well? Who wrote it?" He looked back up at her, sighing deeply. Lucy's face became worried. Other than Kwest, her father was all she had, and she was all he had. The bond between them was so strong that they lived for each other, and knew everything about each other. It saddened Lucy to think that he should be thinking about her mother in that manner, but she was glad they got to be that close. "Wait, I know that look. Something's wrong, isn't it?" He closed his eyes.

"Lucy-"She cut him off, trying to think of why he could be acting this way over the lyrics to a song.

"Wait, did mom write this song?" Tommy shook his head.

"No, Lucy. I wrote this song. For your mother." Coming to a realization, Lucy hung her head low.

"Oh. You mean, after she-"

"Died. Yes. I'm sorry, Luc. I really am. I know you never got to meet her." Lucy wiped her eyes as tears came to the corners of her eyes.

"It…was….my fault," She choked out as the tears fell harder, and she gave up on trying controlling them. Tommy lifted her chin softly with 2 of his fingers.

"Hey. Don't you ever think that it was your fault. It was nobody's fault. Nobody caused it, and nobody could've prevented it. It just…happened. And you can't ever feel guilty about that, got it?" Lucy smiled through her tears, slowly wiping the rest from her face as they began to subside. She put a hand on the piece of paper before looking at her father.

"Thanks dad. Umm, one more thing, though. Can I ask you something?" Tommy grinned.

"You just did." Lucy rolled her eyes, letting out a small laugh.

"Other than 'can I ask you something'?" He laughed along with her.

"Sure. What is it?" Lucy took a deep breath, hoping to get the answer she wanted.

"Have you ever though…..ever though about recording it?" Tommy sat there motionless, staring at his daughter with complete and evident shock all over his face.

"Recording it?" He asked, his shocked face meeting her reassuring nod. He looked back down.

"Yeah. Why not? I mean, it's an amazing song, an instant hit." She left out the part about it being for her mother, but he knew what she really meant. She looked back at him, blue eyes sparkling. "What was she like?" Tommy looked up.

"Your mother?" She nodded hopefully. Tommy sighed, smiling sweetly. "Wow. She was amazing. She sang, played guitar, and wouldn't change for anyone but herself. We were so in love, but I kept…hurting her. Not physically," He quickly recovered after seeing the horrified expression on her face. "But you could tell there was pain. I found a way to fix it, though. She turned 18, and we could finally be together. After that, everything was perfect." He sat there for a moment, once again left recalling the good times he had with Jude. Lucy cleared her throat, pulling Tommy out of his state. He sighed. "I don't know, Luc. I don't think I can record the song. It just…brings back too many memories. I'm sorry." Lucy bit her lip, trying to remain hopeful.

"Come on. Please? This _needs _to be recorded, dad. You always told me-"Tommy interrupted.

"Luc, I know what I always told you. But it's hard." Lucy nodded.

"Well, I thought……since mom was always trying to get you to record a solo album." She thought about it for a minute, but perked up when she had an idea. "I-I could help you with it! Think about it, I could do back-up or something." She looked at him, her eyes practically begging him to record. He smiled and shook his head.

"Ok. I guess that would be good." He grinned, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Lucy, your mother would be so proud of you. Never letting go of a dream. I know I am." Lucy's eyes lit up.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Really." A giant grin spread across her face.

"Thanks. I'll tell Kwest we're recording the song." She turned to leave, but Tommy's voice called her back.

"Lucy?" She turned back. "Thank you. For bringing me back." She smiled and nodded before turning back and walking out.

**A/N: So, what did you all think? Tell me if I should post the rest.**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Ok, guys. One more part after this and then the story is done, so please tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, or the song "View From Heaven" by Yellowcard.**

**View from Heaven**

**Part 2**

Lucy quickly closed the door to her father's office and ran through the lobby. She ran straight to the door of studio A, hastily throwing it open and running inside, and right up to Kwest and Liam, an intern who was about Lucy's age. The sound engineer backed away from her in shock at this sudden intrusion. "Hold up, Luc. Who died?" Joked Liam. Lucy shot him a deadly glare and he quickly bit his tongue. _Stupid! How could you be so stupid? Ok, just play it cool. _He gave her a timid smile. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean that. What's up?" Lucy grinned.

"My dad's gonna record the song!" Kwest's eyes widened in horror and he stood up abruptly, putting his hands on Lucy's shoulder.

"Lucy, you didn't." She looked at him incredulously.

"What? I just got him to record. I thought that would be a good thing." Kwest sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I know you did, but…that song brings up a lot of repressed feelings. And your mother is already a touchy subject. Are you sure he can handle it?" Lucy nodded, not ready to lose confidence in her father.

"Of course he can handle it! He can handle anything! Just watch him. He'll be ok." Kwest nodded understandingly. _I hope. No! He CAN do it! I can't give up on him. _She grinned confidently and walked over to the sound booth. "Ok, let's get ready to record. Does the song already have music, or do we have to write it?" Kwest thought for a moment before answering her question.

"No, I think he left it at the lyrics. I guess we have a full day ahead of us." She nodded.

"Ok. I'll go get my dad and tell him we're starting. We should get to work as soon as possible." She didn't wait for a response before she charged out of the studio and back over to Tommy's office. She knocked 3 times before letting herself in and looking over at Tommy. "We're ready to record," She said quickly before stepping out and rushing back into studio A. The next few hours were spent coming up with music to fit the song they were trying to record. Finally, Lucy put her pen and guitar down, looking satisfied. "There. It's finally done. I think we can actually record it now." Kwest nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. It's some of your best work. Both of you," He said to Tommy and Lucy. Tommy nodded and stood up, walking into the booth. Lucy followed him.

"You ready?" He asked while handing her a set of headphones. She took them and slipped them on.

"Yep. What about you?" Tommy sighed and sat down on one of the benches.

"As I'll ever be." Lucy nodded sullenly and sat down on the other chair as Tommy gave Kwest the signal. They waited for the music to start and then slowly started to sing.

I'm just so tired  
wont you sing me to sleep  
and fly through my dreams  
so I can hitch a ride with you tonight  
and get away from this place  
have a new name and face  
I just aint the same without you in my life  
late night drives, all alone in my car  
I can't help but start  
singing lines from all our favorite songs  
and melodies in the air  
singin life just aint fair  
sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone  
and im sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven,  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
down here

feel your fire,  
when its cold in my heart  
and things sorta start  
remindin' me of my last night with you  
I only need one more day  
just one more chance to say  
I wish that I had gone up with you too  
and I'm sure the view from heaven   
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
down here

you wont be comin' back  
and I didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)  
I really wish I got to say goodbye  
and im sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
I hope that all is well in heaven  
cause it's all shot to hell down here(we need you)  
I hope that I find you in heaven  
cause I'm so...  
lost without you down here  
you wont be coming back  
and I didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)  
I really wish I got to say gooooodbye

The last note ended slowly and Tommy ran out of the booth and out of the studio. Silent tears slipping down his face, he was determined not to let Lucy see them. He ran into an empty studio and locked the door. He sat on one of the chairs and buried his face in his hands, weeping openly. He cast his glance up to the ceiling. "Why, Jude? Why did you leave me like that? Please, come back to me." The tears fell harder and faster as he recalled the times they had shared. Their wedding day; he had never seen her so happy. In her beautiful long white dress, walking down the aisle towards him. The kiss that seemed to last an eternity. Looking back, he would've given anything to be transported back to that day. To spend one more night with her. He put a hand on his forehead as his mind pulled him back to another night. Jude's funeral.

Her friends and family were all there to pay their respects and offer comforting words, but they all went right past Tommy. The eulogy, it was all just meaningless words. The only thing he could think about was how he could've abandoned her. Right when she needed him. He desperately wanted to be there with her then. That thought crossed Tommy's mind once again as he looked to the door of the studio and took a deep breath. He had an idea. He composed himself and walked quietly to the door. He opened it and walked out of the studio. He went into the lobby to see Lucy, Kwest and Liam all frantically searching for him. He went to them and stood in the middle of the lobby, in plain view. They realized this and all ran over to him, Lucy throwing her arms around him. "Where did you go?" Tommy sighed.

"Just to…another part of the studio. Come on. We should get home." She nodded and they made their way out of the building and into the parking lot, getting into Tommy's car. Once he had the engine on, he turned to Lucy. "Great job today, Luc. You did some really good work." She smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled back.

"Listen, you think you could stay at Jamie's house tomorrow night? I sorta have some business to take care of." Lucy nodded.

"Sure. I can hang out with Cleo and Liam." He nodded.

"Ok." And with that, he pulled out of the parking lot and sped off. The next day, Lucy sat at doorstep, backpack over her shoulder, waiting to be picked up. She looked up as she heard wheels coming up and music blasting from a stereo. She smiled as she saw Liam get out of his car and walk up to her.

"Come on," He said. "Let's go." She stood up and glanced once more at Tommy, who was standing behind her.

"Bye, dad," She said quickly before she ran down the steps and jumped into Liam's car. They tore out of the driveway and Tommy turned to go back into his house.

"Goodbye," He said after her. He walked back into the kitchen and sat down, picking up a framed picture of him and Jude. They were in the studio, and he had one arm wrapped around her. One of her arms was around him, and the other was resting on her 5 month pregnant belly. Tears began to flow down Tommy's face and crash onto the ground and he closed his eyes. Getting up, he put the picture down and blew a kiss at Jude's image. He opened one of the drawers and selected a sharp knife. He carried it over to the kitchen counter and put a hand on the picture. "Jude, honey, I'm coming for you." With that, he executed a swift slice across both of his wrists. Clamping his eyes shut in pain, he fell limply to the floor, blood pouring from his body. When he realized what he had done, it was too late. Everything went black and his body went limp. It was too late for anyone to save him. The next morning, the same car pulled up and a young girl jumped out, fiddling with the keys on her key chain. She finally found the right one; she tried it on the lock only to see that the door was open. She found it strange, but nevertheless opened the door and walked in.

When her eyes caught sight of the lifeless body lying on the floor, the bag she was holding fell to the ground and she rushed over to it. Terror overcoming her, she sucked in a breath of air and let out a horrified scream. The scream echoed through the empty neighborhood, startling all who heard it…..

**A/N: Like I said, only one part left. I'll try to post the last part ASAP, but only if you R&R!**


	3. Part 3

**A/N: Ok guys, this is the last part. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

**View from Heaven**

**Part 3**

The scream was so terrifying that it made the person who had dreamed it up instantly shoot his eyes open. Looking around, Tommy realized that he was not lying on the ground in the middle of his house, but in a hospital. He looked around the sterile white room and saw Georgia, Kwest, EJ, and Jude standing over him. The events of that night suddenly came rushing back to him; the party, the fight with Jude, storming out and speeding away and finally, the crash that had got him there. That's when he remembered…it was Jude's 18th birthday. He rubbed his forehead with the heal of his palm. He looked at Jude, who came rushing up to him. She threw her arms around him. "Tommy. I'm so glad you're safe. I'm really sorry." Tommy pulled away and put Jude's face in his hands, love filling his eyes.

"Oh, don't be, girl. It was a stupid argument. If anything I should be the one apologizing." Jude smiled and nodded, her face still in Tommy's hands. With this, Georgia cleared her throat and stepped up, turning back to the rest of the crowd.

"Come on. We should let these 2 have their privacy." She steered them all out of the room, leaving Jude and Tommy alone. Jude hugged him again, now almost fully on top of him. He returned the hug, glad that it had all been just a dream. Jude was alive, and everything was right. Well, almost everything. Tommy pulled away and looked Jude straight in the eye. Jude furrowed her brow, his serious yet loving stare making her slightly confused.

"What?" Tommy continued to stare at her.

"Marry me." Jude's eyes widened, shock overcoming her. She breathed in deeply.

"What? Tommy, are you serious?" Tommy nodded.

"Completely. Jude, you are my life. I literally… could not _live… _without you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Jude, will you marry me?" Tears started to form in Jude's eyes, and he gently wiped them away. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I love you." Tommy closed his eyes and sighed, pulling Jude onto the bed along with him. He kissed her passionately, and she kissed him back. _Finally. Everything is perfect, _he thought. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Jude pulled away for air. Panting, they looked into each other's eyes. Jude smiled, tears once again beginning to fall. Tommy put his hand on her cheek.

"Girl, what's wrong?" Jude shook her head.

"Nothing. It's just…. I can't believe this is actually happening." Tommy smiled.

"Neither can I. But its happening, girl. We're together. And everything's gonna be ok. Trust me." Jude looked him in the eye.

"I do trust you." Without saying another word, Jude closed the space between their lips. Tommy pulled her even closer to him, eagerly making the kiss deeper. Jude ran her hands through his hair, knowing that for once everything was the way it was supposed to be. They kissed for what seemed like forever until someone clearing their throat caused them to pull apart and look up, revealing Jude's parents standing in the doorway. Stuart raised his eyebrows.

"Anything you 2 want to tell us?" Tommy looked at Jude desperately, only to be met by her reassuring smile. She went up to her parents, bracing herself for the worst.

"Mom, Dad, I…_we _need to tell you something." She gestured between Tommy and herself before turning back and sitting back on the bed with Tommy. Both Victoria and Stuart stayed silent, telling Jude to continue. "Me and Tommy…are…getting married." They all stood in silence for a while, letting the news sink in. Stuart spoke first.

"No. Absolutely not. Jude, he's too old for you." Jude stood up defensively.

"No, he's not! I love Tommy, and he loves me!" She looked at her mother desperately for support, and she nodded.

"Honey, are you sure about this?" Jude nodded.

"Yeah. I want to marry him," she said in a softer tone. Victoria nodded again in response.

"Ok. Congrats, you 2." With that, she walked out of the room, dragging a furious Stuart behind her. Jude smiled after them before turning back to Tommy, who was grinning.

"Wow. That was easier than I expected," He commented. Jude nodded happily and lay back down next to him.

"I guess my mom really likes you. Just like me." Tommy's grin spread even wider as he sweetly kissed her soft lips. They were married soon after, during the end of spring. A few months after the wedding, Jude gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who was later named Lucy. Both Jude and the baby lived through the birth, Tommy never leaving her side, and Lucy later became a recording artist at G-Major. As the story always goes, they lived happily ever after.

The End

**A/N: There you go. The last part of the story. Please R&R and tell me what you all think!**


End file.
